Camino de regreso a casa
by cullen n masen
Summary: Durante Eclipse. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando Edward fue a buscar a Jacob, Bella se hubiera perdido? ¿Y si Victoria la hubiera secuestrado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los planes de Victoria no era matarla, sino... mandarla a otro lugar? Ahora, Bella se encuentra muy lejos de Forks, se encuentra en un mundo donde la alquimia existe. Tendrá que encontrar su camino de regreso a casa.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Como algunos que leyeron la historia de 100 años, les dije que iba a empezar a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen saber lo que opinan.**

**SPOILERS! Esta historia esta situada en FMA Brotherhood, si ya vieron el primer anime y van a ver es segundo hay demasiados spoilers! Al igual que si están apenas empezando a ver Brotherhood.**

**Sin más los dejo con el fic, que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

-¿Puedes contarme la historia una vez más?

-¿Otra vez?- pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, es que… me gusta escuchar la historia es tan…

-¿Maravillosa?- completé

-¡Sí! ¡Maravillosa!

-Está bien…- dije mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama- Tenía 18 años y Victoria trataba de vengarse de Edward a través de mí, por lo que creo un ejército de neófitos para atacarme, así que estábamos acampando en una montaña y Edward me preguntó acerca de mis 10 noches favoritas, yo le respondí y cuando fue su turno de responder él incluyo la noche en la que había aceptado ser su esposa, pero lo hizo a propósito para que Jacob escuchara (ya que se encontraba afuera de la tienda de campaña, pero yo no lo sabía) y yo me di cuenta cuando escuché un aullido, por lo que decidí salir a buscarlo, Edward me siguió y trató de traerlo de vuelta…

* * *

-¿Quieres que intente traerlo de vuelta para que puedas hablar con él? Todavía queda un poco de tiempo- susurró Edward, con la voz ahogada por la agonía.

Asentí contra su pecho, sin valor para mirarlo a la cara.

-Quédate cerca de la tienda. Volveré pronto.

Un nuevo sollozo irrumpió en mi pecho. Hoy estaba haciéndole daño a todo el mundo. ¿Acaso debía perjudicar a todo aquel que tocara?

Con estos pensamientos empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba el campamento.

Tenía la mirada gacha, viendo como mis botas se hundían sobre la nieve.

¿Acaso debía de sufrir tanto Jacob por mí? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser menos complicadas?

Una ráfaga de viento rozó mis mejillas, haciendo que levantara mi mirada.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta.

Nunca me había dirigido hacia el campamento, al contrario, me encontraba dando vueltas sin sentido y había terminado perdida.

Mientras caminaba había comenzado otra tormenta igual a la de la noche anterior, apenas estaba comenzando, si no me daba prisa y encontraba el campamento terminaría congelada.

¿Qué debo de hacer? Si sigo caminando tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento hay una alta posibilidad de que termine aún más perdida.

Así que decidí que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era esperar a que Edward rastreara mi aroma y con suerte me encontraría.

Me quede parada en el lugar que estaba y observe como lo que había comenzado por una pequeña ventisca ahora era de otra dimensión.

El aire iba y venía mientras copos de nieve caían, haciendo imposible que viera algo a mí alrededor.

Mis manos se estaban comenzando a entumir. Hacía demasiado frío.

-E-Edwa-ard…- susurré.

¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? ¿Podría Edward encontrarme? ¿Las esencias de las personas se borraban con una ventisca al igual que lo hacían con una lluvia? Un escalofrío (que no era a causa de la ventisca) me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad.

_No_, me dije, _Edward va a encontrar la manera de encontrarme_.

Empecé a frotarme las manos para que entraran en calor, lo cual fue un intento fallido, ya que sentí que se me empezaron a entumecer aún más, al igual que mis pies, ya no sentí que se movieran los dedos de mis pies.

_Edward_ pensé con angustia.

Volví a frotar una vez más mis manos, entonces una mano atrapó una de mis manos. Por un momento sentí un gran pánico y me preparé para gritar, pero me di cuenta de que la mano que me sostenía era tan fría como el hielo.

Suspiré aliviada.

-E-Edwa-ward n-no m-me asu-suste-tes d-de e-esa ma-mane-nera-ra- le dije con alegría.

Entonces se acercó más a mi rostro y me percate de dos cosas.

La primera: la mano que me agarraba no era tan grande como la de Edward, al contrario, era pequeña y delicada, como la de una mujer.

De la segunda cosa me di cuenta cuando se encontraba a centímetros de mi cara. Tenía el cabello largo, enredado, y era… pelirrojo.

-V-Vic-to-to-ria…- susurré con un pánico que nunca había experimentado en mi vida y con la piel a flor de gallina.

-Hola Bella- me saludó con su voz de soprano-, vas a ver cómo nos divertimos.

Y entonces algo muy duro golpeó mi cabeza. Todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

Sentí un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, cerré con fuerza los párpados y poco a poco comencé a abrirlos.

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Un flash de recuerdos asaltó mi mente.

_¡Victoria!_

Quise mover mi mano hacia mi cara y me di cuenta de que me encontraba sentada en una silla, con mis manos y piernas amarradas.

Volteé mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, sin mucha iluminación. Agache mi cabeza y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.

Debajo de mi habían unos dibujos muy extraños, era un círculo enorme con varías cosas escritas en un idioma que no conocía, y yo me encontraba justo en el centro de ese gran dibujo.

Traté de moverme, pero no conseguía más que lastimarme mis muñecas y tobillos; en uno de mis intentos moví tanto la silla que terminé cayéndome por mi lado izquierdo.

_Alice_, pensé en ella.

Si Alice lograba tener una visión mía, me vendrían a buscar, ¿cierto? ¿Y si su en su visión viera lo que yo veo? Entonces no sabría dónde encontrarme, ¡ni yo misma sabía dónde estaba!

Mis ojos me empezaron a picar y empecé a ver borroso.

¡Todo había sido mi culpa!

Si le hubiera dicho a Jacob que me iba a casar con Edward nada de esto hubiera pasado, no habría salido a buscarlo, Edward no hubiera ido a detenerlo, no me hubiera perdido… ¡todo era mi culpa!

Mis lamentos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Levanté mi mirada y justamente venía entrando Victoria con un montón de frascos en sus brazos.

-¡Vaya! Pero si ya despertó la Bella Durmiente- dijo con sorna.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- le pregunté, aunque en mi voz se escuchaba todo el miedo que le tenía.

-No te lo puedo decir _Bellita_, no queremos que tus queridos Cullen vengan a salvarte- decía mientras me daba la espalada y vaciaba algunas sustancias en unas probetas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-No demasiado, apenas un par de horas, pero estoy segura que tu familia está muy ocupada exterminando a los neófitos que creé, además de que los Vulturis los mantendrán ocupados un rato.

-¿Los Vulturis?

-Eso no te importa-me contesto fulminándome con la mirada-, muy pronto ya no te encontrarás aquí así que… mejor que te vayas olvidando de todo esto.

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde me voy a ir?- le pregunté mientras otro escalofrío me recorría.

-A un lugar demasiado lejos, tan lejos que no podrás regresar con _tu Edward_.

Victoria tenía veneno en su boca.

-Creí que me ibas a matar…

De pronto y por la forma en lo que lo había dicho, el morir sonaba mejor que irme a otro lugar.

-Y lo iba a hacer- dijo mientras revisaba los dibujos en el piso-, pero me di cuenta que matarte iba a ser muy fácil y, por experiencia, cuando tu pareja muere tu sabes que ya no existe, sin embargo es más doloroso cuando sabes que sigue viviendo pero que nunca va a poder regresar contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

Pero en vez de contestarme, me dijo:

-Hace muchos años conocí a un hombre con la sangre más dulce que jamás haya olido en toda mi existencia –_la tua cantante_ pensé-, era tan dulce su sangre que, por un tiempo, preferí disfrutar de su aroma en vez de beberla, durante ese tiempo aprendí demasiado de ese hombre. ¿Crees en la alquimia?- me pregunto mientras levantaba la silla en la que me encontraba y la reacomodaba.

¿Alquimia? ¿Qué tiene que ver la alquimia en todo esto?

Ella no espero ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

-Bueno, pues yo no creía en ella, pero al parecer este hombre sí, él decía que venía de un mundo donde la alquimia era real, decía que en ese mundo necesitabas un _ círculo de transmutación_ para poder practicarla. Nadie le creía, pero yo sentía curiosidad. Pasaron los años y él intentaba buscar una manera para crear alquimia en este mundo y regresar a su mundo. Un día dijo que había encontrado la manera de regresar a su mundo, nadie asistió a verlo, pues o tachaban de loco, pero yo acudí. Tenía un círculo dibujado igual a este – señalo el círculo que se encontraba a mis pies-, y se encontraba en el centro del círculo –_como yo_- y dijo que si se sacaba sangre y después hacía alquimia sobre el círculo podría regresar a su mundo, lamentablemente nunca supe si su teoría era cierta, ya que cuando se cortó para que le saliera sangre no pude controlarme y…- me dio una mirada significante mientras se acercaba a mí y me dijo -lo mate.

Di un grito ahogado mientras apartaba mi mirada para otro lado.

No era que me sorprendiera que lo haya matado, pero por un momento pensé que le tuvo aprecio a un ser humano.

Sentí como se apartaba de mi lado y al siguiente momento estaba sosteniendo unos libros.

-Todo lo que está aquí es su investigación- me dijo-, después de matarlo revise sus cosas y encontré todo lo que él sabía, así que decidí guardarlo, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitará algo así- me guiño un ojo, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo.

Camino lentamente hacía el lugar donde había dejado las probetas que antes cargaba y me señalo una que contenía un líquido rojo borgoña.

-Y esto… es sangre.

-¿Sangre?- pregunté, ¿para qué iba a querer Victoria sangre guardada cuando podía ir a cazar y conseguirla? A menos que…

Cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones jadeé e intenté desesperadamente soltarme de la silla, empecé a moverme y la silla se movía conmigo, estaba a punto de volverme a caer, pero Victoria me atrapo antes de caer.

-¿No creías que ese humano era muy estúpido o, si? Era demasiado listo que dejo muestras de sangre por si su teoría era cierta y alguien más decidía acompañarlo, pero como te digo, yo fui la única que se enteró. Ahora – dijo mientras sacaba un encendedor de una de las bolsas de sus pantalones-, tenemos que borrar la evidencia.

Y quemó el libro donde venía toda la investigación, para después lanzarlo contra las probetas. El fuego era abrazador y empezaba a haber demasiado humo, tanto que empecé a toser.

Una vez que todo estuvo consumido sacó un extintor y apagó las llamas.

Seguí tosiendo hasta que sentí que mis pulmones estaban libres de humo.

-¿Qué te parece si comprobamos la teoría?

Y dicho esto vació sobre el círculo la sangre que se encontraba en la probeta y puso sus manos sobre el extremo del círculo.

Escuché la risa histérica de Victoria mientras sentía como si alguien me arrastrará a otro lugar.

Todo a mi alrededor era blanco, tan blanco que me lastimaban los ojos, frente a mi había una puerta gigante, con dos grandes columnas a cada uno de sus lados y por encima un pequeño techo, todo tenía un estilo muy barroco, pero la puerta era sencilla, era de piedra y tenía una ranura en su centro.

Vi cómo se abría la puerta y de ella salían unos tentáculos.

Comencé a gritar y a forcejear otra vez, tenía mucho miedo.

Los tentáculos tomaron mi silla y la arrastraron adentro de esa puerta, yo cerré los ojos, pero sentí una gran ráfaga de viento azotar en todo mi cuerpo, la sensación se parecía mucho a cuando Edward corría conmigo en su espalda.

Abrí de golpe los ojos y lo último que recuerdo es haber caído de lado sobre el pasto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría que el próximo capítulo fuera un Edward Cullen POV para que sepan que estaba pasando? Si es así déjenmelo saber :) **

**La parte de la puerta está inspirada en el primer anime de FMA, cuando Hohenheim viaja a nuestro mundo.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic y si es así los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Espero actualizar una vez a la semana (ya que estoy muy ocupada por la escuela), pero procuraré que sean o los sábados o los domingos.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Cullen n masen.**


	2. Chapter 2

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y poco a poco empecé a escuchar voces a mí alrededor.

-… si seguimos bajo las órdenes de otra persona- decía un hombre, su voz era grave, pero no tanta como la de Emmett, por ejemplo- Además… no voy a dejar que mi orgullo impida aprovechar las oportunidades para obtener tanta información. ¡Esta es una oportunidad única!

Otro hombre se empezó a reír burlonamente.

-¡Suena interesante!- dijo el mismo que se había reído, su muchísimo más grave que la del primero en hablar, y había una nota de sarcasmo y cinismo en su voz-¡Al convertirse en mis subordinados serán rechazados por la sociedad!¡Espero que no se arrepientan!

Entonces… ¿habían más de dos personas ahí?

-¡He hecho cosas mucho peores de las que arrepentirme!- contesto el primero.

En ese momento me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, intenté abrir mis ojos, pero me pesaban mucho los párpados, sólo veía algunos lunares de luz, como cuando vez directamente al sol con los ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco pude apretar más mis ojos y al siguiente segundo me encontraba parpadeando. Estaba rodeada de helechos que tapaban mi vista, y al alzarla al cielo pude ver las estrellas. Era de noche

Intente mover mis manos, pero seguían atadas detrás de la silla.

Entonces, me volvieron a asaltar, por segunda vez en el día, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

Grité, pero nada salió de mis labios, me aclaré la garganta y lo volví a intentar, esta vez salió algo, pero no con la estridencia que quería, la tercera vez logré un verdadero grito.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- grité.

Esperé un momento y escuché:

-Suena…- estaba diciendo uno, pero se calló.

-¡Auxilio!- volví a gritar.

Escuché como varias personas caminaban hacia donde me encontraba tirada.

-¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?- gritó un hombre, y reconocí que era la primera voz que había escuchado al empezar a recobrar la consciencia.

-¡Por aquí!- grité

Cada vez se acercaban más los pasos y cuando escuché que estaban muy cerca de mi les grité:

-¡Detrás de los helechos!

Vi cómo se removían los helechos de mi lado izquierdo y después vi la cara de un muchacho.

Era rubio, de ojos dorados y con la cara un poco redondeada (signos de que aún no era un adulto), una nariz recta y una boca que iba con su cara, traía su cabello amarrada en una coleta, con dos mechones sueltos, uno a cada lado de su cara.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras quitaba el helecho. Su voz era la misma que había escuchado, era la primera voz.

-S-Solo físicamente- dije con un poco de esperanza.

Por una parte esperaba que el plan de Victoria no hubiera funcionado, pero por otra parte, sabía que sí lo había hecho, había logrado llevarme a otro mundo.

-Espera…- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos enfrente de su pecho con una palmada, mientras una luz recorría sus manos, después puso sus manos sobre la silla y yo cerré los ojos, y empezaba a gritar, esa luz se parecía mucha a la que rodeaba a los tentáculos que me habían traído aquí.

-Tranquila, tranquila- me decía el muchacho.

-¡No me hagas daño! ¡Aléjate!- le gritaba mientras trataba de empujarlo con mis manos.

¿Mis manos? ¿No estaban atadas a la silla?

Me detuve a observar mis manos, que ya no se encontraban atadas a la silla.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

Estaba muy confundida, podría haber jurado que mis manos estaban atadas detrás de la silla, pero… ya no… lo estaban.

Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba al rubio.

-¿Impresionada?- preguntó con cierto tono de ironía en su voz- Y eso que apenas fue una demostración de la alquimia.

-No menciones a la alquimia ahora, me ha traído demasiados problemas- comenté mientras me ponía de pie y apartaba la cuerda y la silla a un lado-. ¿Dónde estoy?- les pregunté mientras paseaba mi mirada alrededor.

El muchacho iba acompañado de tres personas, una era alta, flaco pero con buen físico, de tez blanca, ojos obscuros (eran raros, destilaban cierta energía negativa) y traía su cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo. Otro era un señor alto, muy fornido (demasiado para mi gusto), moreno y con las facciones muy definidas, dándole un aspecto brusco, su cabello era negro; me recordaba a un mono. Y el último era también un señor alto, pero no tanto como su compañero que parecía un mono, también era fornido, de tez blanca y de un rubio pálido, no como el del muchacho, que era de un rubio brillante.

-¿Ni un gracias nos vas a dar?- preguntó el de la cola de caballo negra, tenía la misma voz que el de la persona que estaba hablando con el rubio.

-Gracias- suspiré-, es solo que… ha sido muy complicado este día- le dije la verdad, ellos no tenían el problema de lo que me pasó.

-No eres la única con problemas, jovencita- me dijo el señor con aspecto de mono.

Me sentí como una niña de 5 años a la que regañan por haber hecho un berrinche.

-Estamos en Amestris- me contestó el otro señor

Suspiré una vez más.

Realmente estaba en otro mundo.

Sentí como mis brazos y piernas perdían un poco de su fuerza, empecé a ver un poco nublado y tuve que sentarme sobre el pasto para no destruirme frente a ellos.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- me pregunto el chicho rubio.

Me impresionó su pregunta, no me había preguntado qué me había pasado, me había preguntado qué me habían hecho.

_¿Qué ha vivido él para reconocer cuando alguien te ha hecho algo?_

-Nunca me lo creerías- le contesté-, es algo… imposible.

-Lo imposible no es imposible- me contestó el de cabello negro.

Suspiré derrotada mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-¿Al menos puedo saber sus nombres?

-Edward- me contestó el rubio mientras extendía una de sus manos.

Di un pequeño respingo.

Se llamaba igual que _mi_ Edward.

-Greed- me contestó el otro mientras me extendía otra mano.

-Isabella- les dije mientras tomaba sus manos y me ayudaban a levantarme-, pero díganme Bella.

* * *

**Looo siiieeeentooo! Perdón por tardarme en publicar, ya tenía el cap, pero no sé qué me pasó que no recordé subirlo! Mil disculpas!**

**Bueno... espero y les haya gustado y si es así déjenmelo saber en algún review ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Bye!**


End file.
